With an increasing desire for information to be accessible anywhere at any time, an increasing number of portable electronic devices are emerging, especially with wireless communication capabilities. With each new generation of devices, new features and complexity are added. Due to the added complexity of devices an increasing burden has been placed on customer care support to effectively and efficiently debug, configure, and manage the portable electronic devices in order to meet the needs and desires of users of the portable electronic devices.
When a user has a problem with the operation of a portable electronic device, they call a customer care number for the portable electronic device. Once connected with a customer care representative (CCR), the user will communicate the nature of their problem to the CCR and receive instructions accordingly. The process of the CCR describing the actions a user may need to take in order to debug, configure, and manage the portable electronic device is a difficult, error prone, and lengthy process, especially if the user is not familiar or comfortable with operating electronic devices. The process of the CCR describing the actions a user may need to take may also be difficult to communicate to users if there are new or complex features of the portable electronic device.